High School Destination 2: Next Generation
by 29rognaFsaiboT
Summary: a sequel for my other story High School Destination
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Alexandria walked through the gym doors and scanned the crowd on the bleachers. After a minute she spotted her two best friends and climbed up to them, luckily they were only halfway up.

"Hey Lex, there you are." Kasey said, his iced hair fell into his eyes. "Violet was starting to worry."

"Um, I may be mistaken but you were the one wondering if she was coming today." Violet said.

Lex smiled and sat in between them, slinging her arms around her friends shoulders. "Why do I love you guys so much?"

"Because we're irresistible." Kasey grinned.

"Hey guys." Sara said, as she dropped in front of Kasey, grinning at her crush.

"Hey Sara." Kasey and Lex said. Violet grinned.

"Finally salvation! Save me from this crazy man!"  
"Hey I take offense to that."

""Students take your seats and quiet down." Principal Shepiro said, in a loud commanding voice. They gym got quiet.

"Now, as you all know there is an earthquake warning out and there has been for the past week. We will not let this stop us from giving you and education."

At that moment the ground rumbled. Some students gave a cry. Then the roof came down, literally. One of the supporting poles snapped apart of then fell, knocking into the bricks. Then part of the roof broke apart and fell crushing the front two rows including Ben and Carl, Lex's friends from art. The building shook with great force, the bleachers shook unsteadily as bolts came loose. The students screamed as Lex took hold of Violet and Kasey's wrists. A light snapped and crashed into a section in front of them. Some cried "Trey!" but the cry went unheard. The glass shattered and a few students covered their faces with their arms. Chip however was to slow and got his throat slashed. Lights started falling all over as the ceiling started to give way completely. Violet's sister Scarlet tried to push past the kids to her sister, but was crushed by a chunk of the ceiling and accidentally caused Lucas to fall onto the light, electrocuting him. Violet shouted and wrenched out of Lex's grip then dashed towards her sister. One of the steel poles snapped and fell, impaling Violet through the neck.

"No!" Lex cried, as tears poured down her cheeks.

Kasey grabbed Sara's arm and pulled the girls to their feet. "Run now cry later!" Lex turned to yell at him, but she saw the tears threatening to fall.

Sara pulled them down the bleachers and they took of to the door, staggering to keep their balance as the earthquake was still shaking the building. A few kids were already trying to open the doors but everyone was having a hard time standing and the door seemed stuck.

"It won't budge!" Skylar shouted, her eyes full of tears.

"Kick it in," Kasey yelled.

"Oh, you want to stand on one leg and kick at the door?" Renzo said, as Cordelia and Delilah ran up. As Cordelia struggled to open the door with Skylar, the roof over crashed down on Cordelia, Skylar, and Renzo. Blood sprayed them in the face.

"Ah! IT burns!" Sara cried, stepping back while rubbing at her eyes trying to get the blood out.

"Look out!"

The shaking caused the basketball goal to come unloose and fall. It slammed into Delilah, crushing her into the wall, then crashed onto the floor.

"Sara!" Kasey pushed her out of the way seconds before a pole fell and decapitated him.

"No! Kasey!" Lex cried.

"What happened?!" Sara cried, still blind.

Lex was so distracted by Kasey's death that she had no idea that part of the ceiling was falling towards her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lex snapped back into reality, tears

pouring out of her eyes.

"Because we're irresistable?" Kasey

grinned.

"Hey guys." Sara said, as she dropped in

front of Kasey, grinning at her crush.

"Hey Sara." Kasey while Violet grinned.

"Salvation!" Lex said, before Violet could.

"How'd you know i was going to say that?"

Violet asked, looking at Lex oddly.

"There's gonna be an earthquake! We have to

get out of here!" Lex said.

"Lex, calm down. There's no earthquake.

You're just scared." Violet said, putting

her hand comfortingly on Lex's shoulder.

"No! It's going to happen! We have to go

now!" Lex jumped up and grabbed Violet and

Sara and tugged them down the stairs

knowing Kasey would follow.

"Lex wait!"Kasey chased after them, trying

to grab her.

Then they ran right into Skylar. She fell

on her butt and looked up at them. "What's

your problem Lex? Did I do something to

piss you off or something?"

"No, I'm sorry, but we have to get out of

here." Lex spoke quickly.

Principal Shepiro walked over. "Ms. Montez,

what's wrong?"

"The gyms going to collapse!" Lex screamed.

"There's going to be an earthquake! The

supporting poles aren't going to hold!

Everyone has to leave now!"

"OK, just calm down. We'll call your mother

and she'll come and get you. You obviously

are to scared to be in school."

"No! We gotta leave now!"

"Violet what's going on?" Scarlet asked, as

she walked up, with Lucas, Renzo and

Delilah.

"Lex thinks they'll be an earthquake."

"I don't think, I know! Kasey please help

me."

Kasey looked confused. "I think you're

overreacting Lex."

Lex looked at him hurt. Usually Kasey would

side with her no matter what because he

loved her since 5th grade.

Trey and Chip walked out of the door saying

how crazy that chick was and that she

needed to be put in a mental hospital.

"Hey!" Kasey growled and chased after them.

"Kasey!" Everyone followed him but by the

time they were there he'd already tackled

Chip and they were rolling on the ground

throwing punches.

"Kasey!" Lex tried to pull him off, but to

no avail.

someone rushed back in and shouted there

was a fight and lots of the students came

to the door to look.

Then the ground shook viciously. The inside

of the gym started to collapse.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!"

The group stumbled away from the gym door.

Principal Shepiro turned to the group of

teen "Stay right here!" then he rushed

inside.

"Principal Shepiro, wait!" Lex cried, but

he went in anyway.

Then the ceiling collapsed.


	3. Chapter 3

Lex looked at her mom as she came down for breakfast. "Mom, can I talk to you?"  
Gabriella looked up at her daughter, "Of course sweetheart. You want bacon or eggs?"  
"Both." Lex sat down at the table, chewing on her lip. Her mother put a plate in front of her and she started eating or rather shuffling her food around on the plate.  
"Lex, what's wrong?" Gabriella asked.  
"Mom, do you want to know how I knew the earthquake would hit?" Lex asked, managing to stop shuffling her food and start eating.  
"Yes." her mom answered.  
"I saw it before it actually happened. Like a vision or a dream." Lex rubbed her temple. "It really freaked me out."  
Gabriella looked down."Not again."  
"'Not again?" Mom what do you mean?" Lex looked at her mom, putting her utensils down.  
"Your father had a vision when we were in high school. He saw a bus crash as we were going on a trip and got everyone off."  
"The same one that's got a plague on the wall in the main hallway?" Lex tilted her head.  
"The very same. That whole thing is actually how I developed feelings for your father. Though I'm sure the others didn't notice." Gabriella said."Eat your food."  
"I'm confused. What whole thing?" Lex asked, resuming eating.  
"Well, your father saw how everyone died in the crash. Then everyone died in the order they died in the crash." Gabriella chewed her lip.  
"Mom you don't have to " Lex started.  
"No, if it's happening again you need to know."  
"But what if it isn't happening again?"  
"Then we wasted a breakfast together." Gabriella said, trying to lighten up the mood.  
"Mom take this seriously." Lex said, dropping her fork, plate empty.  
"Sorry."  
"So explain?"  
"Well, after the whole incident I went online and did some research. A girl named Wendy Christenson posted a blog. She'd been through the whole thing with a roller coaster crash up in McKinley. She said that death has a design and that it can be cheated. Save the next person in line and they get skipped."  
"But how do you stop it indefinitely?"Lex asked.  
"You can't." Gabriella sighed.  
"But you're still here."  
"Only because I was pregnant with you and you weren't part of the original design."  
Lex looked confused. "What so I'm not even supposed to be here?"  
Gabriella shrugged. "I can't answer that sweetheart. I don't know the design."  
"Well honestly I don't think we should worry about it mom, well at least not unless people start dying." Lex said.  
Gabriella nodded."Right. And I'm always here if you need me."  
Lex smiled. "I know mom."

Ben walked through the mall. The school was closed as the gym and half the school was crushed in the earthquake. Ben had decided to take this day off to play a game at the arcade. Carl had a dentist appointment and couldn't come. Ben decided to play the original Mortal Kombat and got his ass kicked by Kitana.  
"Son of a bitch!" He shouted, as she beat him for the fifth time in a row.  
"Having trouble?" Kasey asked, walking up. He had headphones in, his iPod in his pocket.  
"Stupid games cheating."Ben murmured, pissed.  
"That may be true. Though I'm pretty sure I can beat her with one go."  
"Ten bucks says you can't." Ben grinned.  
"Alright." They placed ten bucks each on the edge of the arcade.  
The game said "Choose your character." Kasey choose Scorpion.  
"Scorpion? You'll never win."  
"Watch and see."  
After a minute even the game said, "Finish Her!" Scorpion then pulled his mask off and breathed fire on Kitana making her a skeleton.  
Kasey put his cash in his pocket as Ben said "Son of a bitch! What the hell!"  
"Told you. It's all skill."  
"Friggin' cheat codes." Ben muttered, walking over to a different game.  
Kasey grinned and continued playing.  
Ben decided to play Pac-Man. A kid flew past on a skateboard, slamming into a machine beside Ben making it shake.  
"Jesus Christ! Watch it punk!" Ben shouted.  
The machine tilted back and forth before falling and crushing Ben.  
"Holy shit!" Kasey shouted, jumping back.  
The Mortal Kombat game shouted "Fatality" as Liu Kang dropped a Mortal Kombat arcade game on Scorpion. 


End file.
